criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Acid Digestion
Acid Digestion is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Fairview High district of Grimsdale. Plot Diego and the player were discussing Hamad’s choice of joining the student council, when suddenly a girl barges in the liar, informing the team that her best-friend was killed in the chemistry lab. The team found the body of Jodie Margaret with acid running down her throat. During the investigation Diego and the player came across three suspects: The victim’s best-friend and Kelemen’s ex,Lucille Limonade', the victim’s ex, Harry Would, and the chemistry teacher, Pippa Goldfinch. Clay later used the victim’s phone and determined her latest destination before the chemistry lab: A treehouse. The player and Diego later discovered two more suspects: Galinda Singh, Harry’s girlfriend and Hal Kirk, the Grims-badgers coach. The player and Diego were later called into the treehouse by Mia Loukas, to restrain one of the suspects, Lucille Limonade', who was having a fight with Mia, demanding to enter the treehouse. The killer turned out to be Pippa Goldfinch, after denying the accusations, she admitted to the murder saying that the victim compared students’ papers with each other, where she realized that Pippa was giving bad marks to student’s although they got the answers right. Pippa confirmed that the victim’s accusations were true, and she’ve been failing certain students in Chemistry because she found them disrespectful and wanted to teach them respect, and not act like brats, Pippa couldn’t risk loosing her job, so she decided to silence the victim. Once the victim left the locker rooms, Pippa hit her head with a stomper, she then brought the victim in the chemistry lab, where she brought a bottle of Hydrochloric acid. The victim woke up and had a struggle with Pippa, leading some of the acid to splash on Pippa’s forehead, but eventually Pippa managed to place the bottle on the victim’s mouth, forcing acid to go through the victim’s throat, killing her. Judge Powell was relieved the killer was not another adolescent, but was disgusted since she expected better for an adult, leading her to sentence Pippa Goldfinch to life in prison with no parole. After the killer was revealed, Lucille asked to see the player, so they could help her find her CD project. In addition, Clay told the player that Hamad told everyone about his friend’s past, and he wants to talk to his friend, Julian Ramis to comfort him. After the player and Clay found Julian’s phone, Clay hacked it to find Julian’s possible destination. Clay tried to comfort Julian, but it was no use, this lead the player and him to confront Hamad, who denied the fact that he spread these rumors. Summary Victim *'Jodie Margaret' Murder Weapon *'Hydrochloric Acid' Killer *'Pippa Goldfinch' Suspects AA0B482B-77B3-47BD-B9D9-2A66509FC837.png|Lucille Limonade' 09E61FC2-1B70-48E6-AB11-1564E9CBD2C3.png|Pippa Goldfinch 59692483-C94C-4E55-A046-585C7D94E271.png|Harry Would BC1A3DE5-9023-4AE7-91E8-385C87DEA578.png|Galinda Singh F7610645-4C20-4810-B20F-C4A479148CFE.png|Hal Kirk Quasi-suspects DB7D7218-34C1-4F3F-B84B-5AC920AA03F1.png|Clay Banger (Grimsdale) 1B0D2712-81F8-4D44-B86D-21AA4A696E94.png|Julian Edward Ramis 3632E7D1-19A5-4A56-9782-316761517BFB.png|Hamad Mukhailif (Grimsdale) Killer’s profile *The killer has burns. *The killer drinks Diet Coke. *The killer wears trainers. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer has B- blood type